I Wish I Knew How To Quit You
by sandra8722
Summary: A different kind of New Year
1. A brand new year

Author Notes

I never did watch season 8, mainly because it was a steaming pile of garbage. However, I have gathered enough information from other stories to keep the general timeline. In this story Sam never left. She is still living with Hyde and the Formans. Jackie and Fez got together and crashed and burned spectacularly in less than two weeks. All this happened about two months before New Years.

* * *

New Years Day – 1:20 am

The hospital in Point Place was not the ideal place to bring in a major trauma victim. It was a rare thing for someone to be seriously hurt in this town. However, when it did happen you didn't want to end up in Point Place hospital. In his whole life, Hyde had only heard of people getting air lifted to the bigger cities. But if the snow hitting the windshield was anything to go by, then there will be no helicopters tonight. Which is a shame because, given the amount of blood, she really going to need some of that big city medicine.

* * *

New Years Eve 5:15 pm

She had honestly had just been planning on spending New Years alone at home. Pam had gone off to God only knows where, leaving Jackie alone. Again. But given the events of the last year, Jackie was almost looking forward to spending the holidays alone. Solitude doesn't cut to the bone the same way as being lonely when surrounded by the only people that have ever mattered to her.

In the past couple months, ever since the pitiful attempt at a relationship with Fez, Jackie has been serving a self-imposed exile. In the beginning, she could force herself to suck it up and go to the Forman's. She could brush off the snide comments and burns that has ceased being all in good fun. She had wanted to be able to show them that she was doing fine. She had wanted to brag about her new job as a secretary at a law firm. She was an independent woman and was fine on her own.

But she didn't want to show them any more because she wasn't fine. Not really. After she and Fez broke up she moved back into her mother's house. It was the tomb of her childhood but it was all hers. Fez had wanted her to stay. He was surprisingly understanding about the whole situation. He even went as far as to say " Hyde doesn't know what he is missing Jackie". It was a kind thing to say but also one of the most humiliating times of her entire life. Even Fez could see straight through her. It made staying in the apartment impossible. She wanted a place where she could lick her wounds in private.

So, yes, she could make herself go to the Forman's and sit in the basement that held the memoires of the best and worst parts of her life. She could force herself to suck it up and watch him with his new wife. She could watch as said wife took her place in the group and friendship with Donna. She could, but she didn't want to anymore. It was exhausting and un-healthy to subject herself to it.

So for the last couple months she focused on work and re-decorating her room. She knew that it was a pointless distraction but it was what she needed. Every other room in the house could be cold but she needed a place. She needed just one safe place where no one would hurt her.

So that was the New Year plan. Go to work, grab some hot dinner from the grocery store and watch the countdown on television. Fate has some other plans though. Fate had an evil minion in the form of Kitty Forman that was hell bent on destroying any sort of peace in her life.

"Jackie!" Jackie winced and tuned to see the tiny woman rush past the other customers over to her.

"Oh. Hi Mrs. Forman. How are you?"

"Oh dear it is so good to see you! I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages! Where were you on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day? I saved you a spot. I just hate the thought of you on your own."

"Oh didn't Donna tell you? I went to see my father. He was transferred up state so it was a couple days drive back and forth." Jackie explained feeling like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"That is wonderful. It must have been good seeing him, regardless of the place. I am sure he was happy to see you."

"It was good. And you are right. He was happy to see me." Jackie replied. She was telling the truth. Her father had been thrilled to see her. He was concerned that she looked so tired but still very happy. It had almost made Jackie feel guilty for not visiting him sooner. Also made it harder for her to admit to herself that she only went there to ensure she would not be dragged a Christmas dinner in the company of he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"So what are your plans tonight dear?"

Jackie felt the panic start to set in. "Ahh. Well, to tell you the truth Mrs. Forman I am really beat from work. I was going to grab some food and stay in for the night. "

"That is absolute nonsense! You are young. You should be out celebrating the New Year. You have to come by the house for our party. Most of the kids are going to be there."

"I am not really sure that it is a go ." Jackie began

"No. I insist young lady. You are coming. End of discussion" ordered Mrs. Forman. Then, perhaps because of the trapped look on Jack's face she added in a smaller voice " Dear, I am not just some daft old lady. I know perfectly well why I haven't seen you lately. I must admit that the state of affairs in my house is … and the new house guest seems to be staying much longer then I thought was possible."

"Mrs Forman. Please I can't talk about this…

"No Jackie. You listen. The situation between you and Steven is never going to be resolved if you hide from it." Kitty said quietly.

"Resolved ?" Jackie said in a muffled screech. "He is married to that Whore and has stayed with her for months. Throwing it in my face every time… He touches her and kisses her. Says things that he never said to me…. God I have heard them together. As in together, together. He made sure I and everyone else heard them too."

A look that Jackie couldn't quite place crossed Mrs. Forman's face. " Now you listen here. Steven is going to say and do whatever he is going to say and do. Neither you nor I can control that boy. I know that this has been hard for you. Red told me that you have been visiting him at the shop."

Jackie felt embarrassed. She had taken her car in a couple times to have Mr. Foreman look at it. Aside from the worn out break pads that were fixed on the visit, nothing was wrong her car. She takes excellent care of her car. It was just nice to talk to someone like Red. He reminded her of Steven in a lot of ways. At least how Steven was before.

Jackie was brought out her thoughts by Mrs. Forman's voice "But you have a place in my house just as much as he does. Perhaps facing this situation head on will be the best way for you to put it behind you. Whatever direction the chips fall you won't be able to live with yourself…. You need to be able to look yourself in the mirror 20 years from now and have no doubts. You deserve so much better then a future of 'What-Ifs'. Now you go home, get dressed and I will see you at 7 for dinner."

Jackie made grunt of protest but it died quietly at the stern look on Mrs. Forman's face.

"I will be there" she took a deep breath. "I promise."

Jackie knew that this was going to be a mistake. Really, there was no other outcome possible. She was going to ring in the New Year under the same roof as three of her ex-boyfriends.

* * *

What do you think? Should I keep it up?


	2. Holy Hell

Thanks for the reviews! They are what keep me going.

* * *

New Years – 6:30

Jackie knew she was cutting things close. The last thing she wanted to do was be late. For one thing, she didn't want to be rude but perhaps more importantly; she didn't want to give anyone a reason to burn her. In her whole life Jackie could not remember being this anxious. She had not seen her friends in weeks and had no idea how this night was going to go.

She spent an abnormal amount of effort getting ready for tonight. Even for her. She had gone through half of her clothes most of which is still on her bedroom floor. Then started, removed and restarted her make up twice. In the end she was less then satisfied with her appearance. Despite her best efforts you could still see the bags under her eyes and how her dress was just a little too loose. She was still beautiful but hoped no one took the time to really look at her.

Jackie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

New Years Eve – 6: 29 pm

Hyde couldn't stop his leg from bouncing on the edge of the cot, much to the annoyance of his wife. Mrs. Forman had just informed them that Jackie was coming to dinner. His body was keyed up by the sheer mention of her name. He had been doing his damnedest to avoid thinking about her. It made easier that she seemed to be avoiding the basement since the last time he saw her. He should be happy that she seemed to finally be getting the idea. Nobody wanted her around.

He should be happy but all it seemed to be doing was pissing him off. He had tried using sex as a way to distract himself. After Mrs. Forman had informed him of their new party guest he grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her down to the basement. Hyde didn't think that Sam even notice the correlation between his attention and Jackie's upcoming appearance.

That was one of the best things about her. She wasn't complicated and didn't question why he suddenly had the urge to fuck her into the wall. She didn't read anything into the fact he flipped her around so he wouldn't have to look at her. She just went with the flow and didn't ask questions. She just let him use her body to unleash his emotions and didn't question the cause of it.

After a fast and furious 20 minutes, Hyde found himself thinking about the last time he saw Jackie.

* * *

November 2nd – 3:30

Jackie was feeling horrible. She must have looked it to, because her boss sent her home early. She couldn't bare the thought of trying to cook something so she went to The Hub and ordered some soup. She had always like the soup there although she would have never said it aloud. The Hub wasn't exactly high class. Although, Jackie guessed if you really thought about it, she wasn't exactly high class anymore either.

Hyde was getting a late lunch when he saw her. The Grooves was slammed because of a new album release and he was in a shit mood already. He wasn't exactly known for his people skills. Hyde's mood did not improve when he felt his stomach drop and adrenalin skyrocket at the very sight of Jackie. He hated that she still had this type of power over him.

"Didn't think you would want to show your face in here."

Jackie's spine straighten at the sound of his voice. " What do you want Steven?"

"Didn't think you would be able to come to a place where you could run into the ex-love of life" Confusion and embarrassment crossed her face. "Fez. Or did you forget about him already?"

Jackie took a deep breath. "I never said that Fez was the love of my life."

"No you didn't. He was just some poor guy that paid attention to you and bought you pretty things. You really don't need much to put out do you?" Hyde wanted a reaction but instead he was met with silence. Jackie refused to look at him and it only pissed him off more.

"What is the matter princess? You don't like the truth? Not fun to admit that you will spread your legs just for the idea of a guy that can stand to be around you for any extended period of time?" That seemed to get her attention and Jackie eyes found his. She looked angry but it still wasn't enough for him.

"Soup is up" Called the clerk behind the counter.

Jackie jumped at the sound. She threw some bills on the counter, grabbed some food and bolted for the door. Hyde wasn't about to let her get away that easy. He wrapped his hand around her arm stopping her tracks. " Cause believe me sweetheart. Speaking as a guy that has been there. That has tasted every inch of you. It wouldn't matter if you were willing to do every deprived thing under the sun. It still won't be enough to get someone to stay with you."

She didn't look at him but he felt her entire body freeze at his words. Hyde's heart was pounding in his chest and he willed her to look at him. Fight with him and call him an asshole. He wanted her attention so badly he was willing to draw blood. Jackie didn't do any of those things. Instead she ripped his arm from him and headed through the door.

Hyde just stood there confused. Jackie never let anyone get away with talking to her like that. Not Kelso, Eric or Laurie and certainly not him. She would rage against anyone talking down to her. A weird nagging feeling started make it's way up his spine. Something was up and he was going to find out.

Stalking through the Hub's back door Hyde saw Jackie's bag on the ground, the contents spilled and hot soup letting off steam as it came into contact with the snow. For a spit second panic started to set in before Hyde spotted Jackie facing the wall by the dumpsters.

He walked behind her and saw that her shoulders were shaking. For a moment he thought he had succeeded and she was crying. Two seconds later he realized that she was throwing up against the wall. He jogged over and tried to hold her hair. She sobbed and gagged all at once and tried to push him away. He tired again and she just pushed away.

"Come Jackie. Don't be stupid. Let me help." Hyde said

"I don't need your help" Cried Jackie as she started to dry heave.

"Sure you don't." Hyde whispered as he slowly rubbed her back. "Come on now. You are ok. You are ok."

It took a couple minutes but Jackie finally stopped vomiting and stood up. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked straight at Hyde. Just daring him to say something and put another nail in the coffin that was their relationship.

Hyde wasn't a complete asshole despite his most recent behavior. So he wasn't going to kick Jackie when she was down. She didn't protest when he led her to his car. He opened the door and helped her in. He saw that there was vomit down the front of her jacket he knelt down and helped her out of hit. She almost immediately started shivering. Swearing to himself he removed his own jacket and put it on her.

As Hyde grabbed the keys from his jacket pocket Jackie was his with his scent. It only intensified as he leaned over to put the keys in the ignition and start the car. He turned on the heat and pulled back. For a moment their eyes met and Jackie was sure that he was going to kiss her. Then the moment was gone.

"Wait here" ordered Hyde.

"Ok" Jackie whispered in reply. It was official she was in the twilight zone but she was too tired to care.

Hyde didn't really think of what he was doing when he went back into The Hub to get some more food. This was simply a problem that he could fix. He didn't dwell on the fact that his main priority was now getting her home when a second ago it was causing her as much pain as possible. He would analyze it later.

He came out and saw Jackie curled up against the door sleeping with her head resting against the window. She woke up when he open the door and climbed in and started to drive out of the parking lot.

Hyde didn't know what to do. This wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to say something mean and she was supposed to spend the rest of the day crying about it. He didn't know how to act and she still wasn't talking. If she was talking then he could ignore her and he would be in control again. He just needed to get away from her.

"I don't live there anymore" Jackie said as he made to turn the corner to Fez's apartment.

Hyde looked over to her. When did she become so small?

"What do you mean you don't live there?"

"I mean exactly what I said." Jackie rolled her eyes. " I moved out after Fez's and I broke up"

"He couldn't stand to be around you anymore?" Hyde regretted the question as soon as the words left his mouth. Fuck. He was an ass but he knew there was a line.

"Just take me to my parents house." Jackie turned to the window and refused to look at him. Well, this was going to be a pleasant drive. Finally, after the longest 15 minutes of his life they pulled to her house. Jackie didn't look at him as she gathered her things but his attention was focused on the house.

"Jackie is your mom home?" he asked. She didn't answer just reached into the back to grab her jacket. "Jackie?"

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself" she replied in shaky voice.

Even though he really didn't understand why, the idea of her in that house by herself didn't sit right with him. "Jackie. Don't be stupid. You are sick and need someone to take care of you. I will take you back to the Forman's. You can stay in Eric's room"

Jackie looked at him like he suddenly grew a second head. "You want me to stay in the room across from you and your wife?"

Hyde rubbed he hand over his eyes. "I didn't mean… We will stay in the basement and you won't even see us, ok ? You are sick .."

"Stop it" Jackie took a deep breath and looked over at him. Then, with her unflinching eyes and in coldest voice he had ever heard, said "It isn't your problem anymore. Do you understand what I am saying? I AM NOT your problem anymore Steven."

Hyde looked at her while he tried to find the words to reply. It felt like something had just broke between them. Something he didn't even realize was still there. He had never really considered it to be over with her before. Not over, over. No matter what had happened before with the nurse, Kelso, marriage ultimatums and even Sam it had never felt like their story was done. Now seeing the look in her eyes and sound of her voice, Hyde realized that he might have pushed her to far. That he may have broken them to the point where they couldn't be fixed.

Jackie watched him waiting for some sort of response but quickly lost patience with his ever-present inability to find the words. She handed him his jacket and picked up the new bag of food. "Thanks for the ride Hyde" she said right before she closed the car door.

 _Hyde_

 _Hyde_

 _Hyde_

 _Hyde_

Holy Hell. What has he done?

* * *

New Years – 6:31

Hyde was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the doorbell ring. She was here and he couldn't tell if he was happy or angry about seeing her. Conventional wisdom would be just to ignore her tonight but he had never been conventional. He wanted something from her that he couldn't name and had no idea how to get it. In all honesty he had no idea how he was going to get through this night.


	3. Don't you miss me ?

Thanks so much for the reviews.

Kitty opened the door to a very nervous Jackie. The poor girl looked as if she was about to be sick. "Oh, it is so good to see ya, honey. Come on in quickly. Lets not keep the door open too long. I really don't want to have to listen to Red go on about letting all the heat out"

Jackie smiled at Kitty's bouncy disposition. It would seem that some things never change. "Thanks Mrs. Forman. Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

Mrs. Forman gave Jackie a disbelieving look to which Jackie quickly countered by saying, " I have gotten pretty good lately, and you know it would be nice. To catch up, just you and I." She finished without making eye contact.

"And it would let you stay out of the basement." Mrs. Forman whispered. Jackie didn't have to say anything. The answer was written all over her face.

"Well. All right then, follow me."

Hyde's foot was still bouncing up and down. His recent release in the bedroom had done nothing to help with his anxiety. He had to use both hands to keep Sam steady on his lap. He normally just went about his day after they had sex. Treating their time together no different than any other activity. Sam seemed to be enjoying his uncharacteristic post-coital affection. Unknown to his wife was the fact that he was only doing it for show. He wanted Jackie to see them when she came downstairs.

In the beginning it was easy with Sam. There were no demands from her. She kept him content with her litany of experience in between the sheets. Always willing to let him use her body as he wanted. A steady supply of weed and beer kept him from reminiscing about the past. To him, Sam was a shield and weapon to keep the world at bay. To her, he was a respite from a shitty situation that was her life.

However, slowly he had begun to notice that their mutual exploitation of each other was changing. It started with little things. It seemed like all of a sudden her work schedule was matched to his. She would make him dinner on the nights that the Forman's were away. She set his alarm and make sure his clothes were clean for work. Her hands started lingering on his body when they were outside the bedroom. Suggesting an intimacy that wasn't there.

In short, she was taking care of him as if he was hers to care for. Hyde didn't stop her from doing it even though he had no desire or intention to reciprocate. Some might think what he was doing to Sam was cruel. The sad truth was that he didn't care enough for her to be cruel. He had never really thought himself to be a bad guy. Mean, stubborn and even conceited sure, but never a bad guy. Still, he was beginning to feel that the longer he let this go on with Sam, the less likely that would be true anymore.

"Babe" Hyde turned his gaze to the blonde sitting in his lap and raised his eyebrows in response. " Are you ok? You seem a little out of it."

"That is because he has such a beautiful girl sitting in his lap" Fez interrupted from across the room. Continuing his unabashed flirtation with Hyde's wife.

"Ya, Sam." Agreed Kelso from the couch. "It is hard for any guy to concentrate with a woman as hot as you in the room."

"Aww. You guys are so sweet." Replied Sam while her fingers kept playing with the back of Hyde's neck. He had to resist the urge to twist his head away.

"Hey there Donna" Sam greeted the tall girl as she made her way down the stairs to the group.

"Are we sweet enough for you to give us a show sexy lady?" Fez asked as he leaned closer in excitement. Then feeling Hyde's gaze land on him, he quickly added. "Only with your husband's permission of course."

"Whatever man. It is not like I care." said Hyde while trying to ignore the odd look that Donna was giving him over her magazine.

"Kool!" Kelso and Fez shouted at the same time.

Sam's fingers froze on his neck. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked coldly.

"What? You are a stripper. I am not going to be one of those guys that stops his girl from doing what she wants." Hyde countered. Sam stared at him for a minute before smiling and leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Oh. Nice save there, man" Kelso whispered loudly so that everyone could hear him. Hyde ignored him and turned to watch the Christmas cartoon on the television. What the hell was taking her so long to come down the stairs?"

"So Donna. Are you excited that Eric is coming home tonight?" asked Sam.

"I could care less." She replied without looking up.

"Oh that is pure lies!" cried Fez. "You love him and can't wait to make sweet, sweet love to him. I just ask that you tell everyone where you plan to make sweet love before you leave."

Donna looked at Fez in confusion "Why would I do that?"

"That way I can find a good hiding place to bare witness to your happy reunion." Fez answered as if was a perfectly reasonable response. Even Sam scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Whatever." Donna replied in prefect Zen. "I could care less"

"Really?" Sam pushed. "I know that you guys are on the outs but it is New Year's Eve. Anything can happen on New Year's Eve. It is all about new beginnings. Right, baby?"

Hyde looked over at Sam completely oblivious to what they were talking about. "Uhh sure."

If she noticed his distraction she didn't show it. She just turned back to conversation with Donna who was saying "Speaking of anything could happen. When did Jackie become Julia Child?"

Hyde's leg stopped bouncing. "What?"

Donna looked over at him. "She has been upstairs helping Mrs. Forman for like an hour. She actually looks like she knows what she is doing too. It weird. I thought she didn't even know how to boil water. I figured she would think that was a servant work."

"Oh no. Jackie has become an angel in the kitchen. She makes me steal the cooking magazines from the salon so she can try new things." Fez added still staring at Sam.

Before he could stop himself, Hyde found himself asking, "How do you know that?"

Donna smirked. "Duh Hyde. They live together."

"No they don't" snapped Hyde.

"What? Since when?" screeched Donna.

"Don't be silly Donna. Why would Jackie want to live in a place where she could hear her ex-boyfriend having sex with someone else?" Kelso stated while trying to open bag of chips.

"Well that is why she doesn't come to the basement anymore. Which is different. It doesn't explain why she would move out of her apartment." An exasperated Donna growled as she took the bag from Kelso and opened for him.

"Oh. Wait. Does that mean you guys broke up? As in for real broke up? Not just a fight? Oh Fez, I am so sorry" said Sam.

"Why thank you, lovely lady. Alas, my love and intense attraction with Jackie not to be. It burned bight but quickly faded back into friendship," replied Fez.

Hyde felt his skin crawl at Fez's description of their relationship. It was just wrong that they had ever gotten together in the first place. He still couldn't help but wonder exactly how far they had gone when they were dating.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Donna asked while looking around the room. Noticing the lack of surprised faces, she continued. "Did everyone know about this?" Donna felt a sting a betrayal when no answered.

"Don't worry Donna. I didn't know either" piped up Sam.

"That isn't the same thing," snapped Donna.

"Aww don't worry. She moved out a couple of months ago. I still have dinner with her twice a week. Not even distance could hurt our friendship."

Hyde could help but feel that Fez was trying to make a point. It was hard to tell but sometimes he got the feeling that Fez was lot more observant then he let on. Donna looked a little put off by the statement. "So, she is back at her parent's house? I thought her mother was in the Caribbean."

"I do not know sweet Donna. Jackie doesn't say."

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Foreman called down from the stairs.

Hyde squeezed Sam's thigh. _Let the games begin._

"Oh, this is so wonderful. Having all of you back to celebrate the New Year. It is just a shame that Lorie couldn't stay for a couple more days. Hopefully, Eric makes it back for the countdown. The snow just keeps coming down. Fingers crossed!" Mrs. Foreman said as she finished laying out the food on the dining room table.

They all grumbled in unenthusiastic agreement as they took their seats. "Oh yes. This is great. Both my kids absent and yet I have a house full of children." Mr. Foreman dead panned while opening a beer.

As much as Jackie was dreading the evening. It was nice to be back in the Foreman house. It has always reminded her of the T.V families she used to watch growing up. If she didn't let her eyes linger on Hyde and his wife she was almost able to forget why she didn't want to be here.

For some time, they were all distracted by fixing their plates. Mrs. Forman, Fez and Kelso prattling on about something or other. It was nice to forget all the complexities of the group's dynamics. But the truth of the situation couldn't stay forgotten.

"Jackie where you this Christmas? My mom missed you." Kelso asked while digging into his second helping of mashed potatoes. Jackie smiled at his antics and the fond memories of the time she spent on past Christmas Eves with the Kelso family.

"Awww, thanks Michael. Tell your mom I miss her to." Jackie replied without realizing she had the attention of the entire table. "I had to go visit some family out of state."

"Did you go see your Mom? She is still gone, isn't she?" Donna asked in a non-too subtle way of trying to catch up on Jackie's life.

Jackie didn't look at Donna as she answered. "No. I didn't visit her."

Hyde noticed that she didn't answer the question as to whether or not her mother was back in town.

"I wasn't aware that you had family out of state dear" Mrs. Foreman said.

Jackie looked at Mrs. Foreman and briefly consider lying for a moment. Seeing her kind eyes Jackie couldn't bring herself to lie. "Well, actually, I went to see my Dad."

The table went silent. Sam looked around seeing that no one was making eye contact with each other. "Am I missing something?" When no one answered Sam leaned over to Hyde. "Babe, why is that a big deal?"

Hyde put his fork down and ran his tongue over his teeth. Before he could answer his wife, Fez beat him to it. "Because, lovely lady, our Jackie's father is a criminal mastermind that was sadly sent to jail a couple years ago."

Sam blanked and looked over at the girl in question. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed that"

Jackie had no idea if Sam was actually asking her for more information or just making a statement. Luckily Mrs. Foreman saved her from having to reply. "Moraine Correctional isn't even out of state Honey. You could have stopped by after your visit. It would have been nice to see you."

"I know Mrs. Foreman but I really did have to go out of state for a few days. My Dad was transferred to Rikers Island about a month ago."

"Rikers Island? Holy shit, Jackie! That is a maximum security prison. What the hell did he do to get in there?" Kelso exclaimed. Mr. Foreman glared at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to swear but Holy Cow."

"Thank you, Michael. I am aware of that." Snapped Jackie.

"That is a fair distance away. Did you fly out? Where did you stay dear?" Mrs. Foreman asked worriedly.

"No. No I drove out there. It kind of turned into a mini road trip." Jackie replied quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me. I mean, why didn't you tell us that you were going?" Asked Donna.

Jackie looked at her strangely. "I did mention it to you when we were eating lunch at the Hub a couple of weeks ago."

"I don't remember that" Donna replied defensively. Jackie just shrugged. _How was that her fault?_

"What was the prison like? Where there a lot of gangsters and murderers?" asked Fez.

That got Mr. Foreman's attention. "Wait, you didn't go out there all by yourself did you, Jacklyn?"

Jackie smiled. "No, don't worry Mr. Foreman I didn't."

"Well, then who did you go with?" asked Donna who was again annoyed about how little she knew of Jackie's life.

"Just a colleague from work. They were already headed that way to visit family. It all really worked out well."

"A guy?" Hyde asked before he could stop himself. Sam eyed him suspiciously at his tone. He moved his hand to rest on her thigh underneath the table which seemed to sufficiently distract her attention.

"Ohhhh. An office romance! I knew you were hiding something. You bad girl. You must tell me everything." Teased Fez. Hyde's felt his jaw begin to ache.

"I don't really want to get into all this now. It is New Year's." Jackie said quickly, looking over at Mrs. Foreman for help.

"Desert!" Cried Mrs. Foreman who was eager to defuse the situation before it got out of hand

New Years – 11:36

Coming out of the upstairs bathroom Jackie was met with an unforgiving whisper. "What the hell was that?

She turned to look at the angry man approaching her from the end of the hallway. Despite a desire to stay calm and unaffected Jackie could feel her heart rate speed up.

"Hyde, look I didn't mean.."

Hyde shook his head signaling that she should stay quite. He put his hand on her elbow and led her around the corner so they were away from the stairs. Away from prying eyes and ears. Exactly where Jackie didn't want to be.

"Seriously Jackie. What the hell is going on?"

Jackie just stared at him honestly confused at his anger.

"You just spill all that at dinner? No one knew where you were for Christmas. And you just throw Donna under the bus and say that she knew. She didn't know shit!"

Jackie jerked back at his tone. "And how exactly would you know that?"

"I asked !" Steven growled without thinking. Then, realizing what he said, he quickly added, "We all asked. I bet you loved that huh? Even when you don't show up you still manage to be the center of attention"

"You need to stop this, Hyde. I am not the bad guy here. I am sorry I have a life and I don't inform you of my comings and goings. My family is my business. I didn't really want to advertise it. Seriously though, you pretty much have made it crystal clear that you don't want me around. So why do you even care about where I spent the holidays?"

Hyde completely ignored her question. Choosing to focus on the easiest matter. "So, what? I must be the bad guy then? That is rich coming from you. You slept with Kelso!"

"Will you keep your voice down?!" Jackie whispered looking over his shoulder and down the hallway. No one had seemed to notice their absence yet but it was bound to happen soon. It was almost midnight. "I never slept with Michael and you know it."

 _Michael_

 _Michael_

 _Michael_

 _Why does she say Kelso's first name and not mine?_

"Why should I be quiet? It isn't like they don't know what you did. It isn't like they don't know you are an attention loving slut."

Jackie slapped him. Hard.

Jackie watched the pulse point beat above his jaw line. He was angry but so was she God dammit!

Hyde kept his face turned away her trying to control his anger. For a fleeting second, he wanted to hit her back. Deal with this the same way he saw the adults do it when he was a kid. The thought scared him. He would never do that. Never. Especially with her.

Jackie knew she took it to far the moment she struck him. But he twisted her up like nothing else. She watched him take a deep breath as he turned his head towards her. She felt like deer in the headlights. She had to step back as he walked toward her. Two steps back and she was trapped.

He didn't touch her. Maybe it would have been easier if he had. Instead Jackie could feel his body heat coming off him. She could smell his cologne and an underling trace that was just pure male. Pure Steven. Anticipation coiled in her stomach. She could have gotten around him. She knew deep down that he wouldn't stop her. But leaving would require touching him. That would be like grabbing a live wire. She had no intention of doing that. So, she waited to see what his move was.

Hyde just stared at her for a moment before taking off his sunglasses. He met her eyes again "Aren't you tired?" Jackie was shocked by how he was uncharacteristically revealing his emotions. An emotional Steven could more dangerous than a zen Steven.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose and goosebumps began to breakout on her arms. _What was he playing at?_

"What are you talking about, Hyde?

"This," he whispered motioning between their chests. Jackie's breath caught as his fingertips grazed the skin just above the V-neck collar of her shirt. "Whatever this is between us. All the fighting. Aren't you tired?"

Jackie shook her head. "Hyde, I don't know what game you.."

"Steven."

"What?"

"Steven. You call me Steven. You always have." Hyde said

 _How dare he tell her what to do!_ "Well I don't anymore."

"Maybe not out loud. But I bet you still do in your head." He leaned down to her whisper in her ear. "In your dreams."

"Get over yourself, Hyde. I moved on." Jackie replied quickly. Maybe just a little too quickly.

He met her eyes and smiled in response. Clearly, he didn't believe her. "I loved it when you said my name. More so when you moaned it."

"Stop playing with me."

"That is what we do, isn't? Play games? You used to loved it when I played with you" Hyde's hand came up to brush her hair behind her ear. "I still remember that sometimes. What we were like. It wasn't all bad. Was it, babe? Whatever, else happened between us, our bodies were good together."

"Stop this Hyde. I don't want to talk like this. You are married."

Hyde leaned down to run his nose along her neck. "I am. But that doesn't stop me from thinking about you. It doesn't stop you either, does it? Maybe it makes the fantasy even better. You want to be with a married man. That would ruin your good girl image wouldn't it? If they ever knew what you think about at night. When you are alone."

Her tongue was thick and heavy in her mouth. It stopped Jackie from even forming words in response to his teasing.

"Then again. You never really were a good little girl, were you? That is why you liked being with me. So, I will ask you again? Aren't you tired?" Hyde looked at her. His eyes were so open to her. Maybe even more so than when they were actually together. "Don't you miss me?"

"Hyde. Don't…

"Steven." Hyde pressed into her. "Come on Jacks. My name is Steven"

"Steven, please" Jackie pleaded. She wasn't even sure what she was asking him to do. Move away? Come closer?

"Don't you miss me?" The vulnerability in his voice is what pushed Jackie to turn her face to meet his. The taste of his mouth exploded on her tongue. The world was spinning on its axis and the only thing anchoring her was him.

It could have been hours or even minutes. Time was a blur. "Say my name" Hyde whispered as he moved his head down to kiss her neck. Jackie moaned at the loss and his request was lost in the haze of her lust. Hyde pushed his entire body into her. Molding their bodies to the wall with only their clothes separating them. "Come on, baby. Say my name."

"Steven." Hyde moaned and kissed her with a brutal possessiveness that shocked her. It sent chills all the way down to her toes and she pulled him closer in response. It had been so long and she missed him so much. "Steven."

"Kids ! The countdown is in 5 minutes. Everyone come into the living room." Came Mrs. Foreman's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Hyde grunted in response and kissed her harder. A moment later he moved back, running his hands over his mouth. Jackie knew something was wrong the instant she meet his eyes. They weren't open anymore. It would have been easier to deal with if they were indifferent. Instead they were cold, cruel and mocking. "I knew you couldn't help yourself sweetheart."

 _What the fuck ?_

"You should clean yourself up, doll. Wouldn't want them to know that you were just moaning a married man's name would, ya?"

With a final smirk Hyde turned to join the others down stairs.

thoughts?


End file.
